


Getaway

by rxznzeno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Car Ride, Internalized Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Relationship Issues, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxznzeno/pseuds/rxznzeno
Summary: My sister and I had a getaway at a beach last month.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said that it helps by listening to Clair De Lune while reading. I hope you did so.

The ride there was never a bore. With a family that truly understand, a journey is never monotonous. One is brokenhearted while the other just tired of himself. This will be a getaway. A heaven to the both of them. Although, secretly, the older hesitated to go. But for the sake for her younger brother who wanted to feel the sand in his feet and wind in his hair, she sacrificed her heart and took a step.

A place full of memories, a ten-year relationship never felt like a waste. Reminiscing old sins, she felt ashamed and with a heart full of sincerity, she accepts. Whatever the universe put her into must have a reason. And he put the blame on her. The younger never saw that side of her before. Vulnerable and just so done. A broken heart that was shattered many times never felt so numb. She saw her future in him. Hand in hand. Rings in their fingers, smiling in front of her family. She saw her father playing with her baby and her siblings congratulate her. Her fantasy left alongside her brother to the beach.

Meanwhile, he imagined white sand beach but right now, anything will do. That rocky medium under his toes was sufficient. He looked around. Shells, seaweeds and corals. They shared the same fate. Dead. He didn’t care and just sat down. With bare feet, he felt the sand and rocks that were in every wave. He looked up. Nothing interesting. The sun was quite high and the wind was a bit weak but strong enough to keep him cool. No thoughts came. The sound of the wave, the wind, blocked every thought that disturbed him in the first place. He sat there, mindlessly.

He touched the foam, hummed a few new melodies and just basking in the sun while the sea massages his legs. Sometimes the waves are violent. The boy felt that the sea is mad at him. The harsh crashes to the shore, few droplets made into the boy’s lashes. How can a sinner, like him touch the innocent ocean? A body of water that holds celestial truth and majestic beauty will never pity a kid. The kid who can’t seem to understand the world. Is the world good? Will it be better for him? The ocean can’t answer. 

As he found no answer, the boy left the shore and joined her sister. Tears weren’t there but they both know that their hearts were and still are crying. The engine starts and they bought food to eat and stopped at another view to eat. The boy went down to the calmer shore but as soon as his feet reach the ocean, the waves got violent. He sighed. He knew the sea hates him. But what can he do, except just to let his blood flow? He didn’t blame the world. Why would he? The sky, the rocks and the sea all pointed their fingers at him, but he pays no mind. In that haven of his, he is thoughtless.

He looked to his left, two guys in a car. A moderate car with a tint that is quite dark. He thought to himself, are they like him? If so, why are they happy? In a world full of eyes, how can they be happy? Then he realized. They have each other. A harder game needs to have two players to enjoy it with a smile and laughter. Even if they lose, they still have each other to lie onto. The boy understood and look at the right.

A humongous building that was destined to live a luxurious life. But where is it? Where is the luxury that it was promised? It stands tall but hideously. No one bats an eye. A place where kings and queens should step in was replaced by vines and rats. What was the point of standing tall but never really live up to one’s essence? The boy didn’t blame the building, he felt pity. Hopes and dreams were put inside it but never really happened. The boy had enough and looked at the sea.

He saw a boat. A fishing boat with a fisherman. He wondered what is happening at the boat, in the middle of the ocean. Isn’t it scary? But with a strong will of a fisherman, he put aside his fear to feed his family. No one can stop a father from caring for his family. The boy remembered his father. His father is old now and he can never talk about him without shedding a tear. The guilt he felt can never make him smile. The boy just kept silent.

The time has come. He didn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to face reality just yet. The trip was nothing but a getaway. A heaven to the hell that he experienced for the past few weeks. He just wants to stay in the sand until the moon emerges. But that’s it. His time his up. With a heavy heart, he leaves the place.  
While he missed the place, his sister seems to struggle. She was in her man's hometown and it pained her to go. But she goes anyways. The boy love that for her and will eternally grateful for her offer to have a getaway.

Although he is far away from home, a short heavenly experience with the closest one he has is enough.  
The beach, the wind and the sun will never forget how the siblings found solace in their haven.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my real story. I had an immense stress because of college and my sister decided to have a one day trip to a beach. We were having troubles and decided to take some time off and enjoy life while we ignore the troubles for a second.


End file.
